Tears and a nightmare
by Moedernaaier
Summary: Because I'm a person who for one doesn't like it when things aren't finished, and for two like things to make sense...I wrote this...Happens several months after the battle against Alucard, but before the epilogue issue.


TEARS AND A NIGHTMARE

IT'S NEVER THAT SIMPLE, NEVER THAT EASY...

NOOOOO...  
'I love you too...' He heard the words, echoing in his mind, tormenting him in his waking hours and now when he was sleeping they were still there. 'Ever since the first moment I met you...' please oh please God take this away, make it stop. I beg of you. 'I've loved you...' Oh no. Why? Why? Oh God WHY!? 'I don't want to dissappear...' Tears started streaming down his face as the dream railroaded through his mind. It happened several times every night now. 'I want to stay here...' He sobbed and rubbed at his eyes, unable to prevent the sadness from conquering him. 'By your side forever and ever.' He jerked awake, suddenly sitting upright in his bed, sweat pouring down his forehead, tears flowing down his cheeks. Every night she died in his arms again and again, every night he could hear her whisper her last words, every night he woke up like this. Every night he cried for losing the only woman he ever loved, unable to save her, despite the promise he had made to her. Tsukune rubbed at his eyes again and got up out of bed, walking to the bathroom to wash the tears and sweat of of his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, despite all the power he had acquired while he was training under Fuhai, despite all the power his transformation into a Shinso vampire had given him, he could not save the one person he wanted to save more than anything. The woman he loved, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  
"...Moka-san..." He whispered as another tear slid down his face.

Outside his window Ura was sitting on the window sill listening to him crying. She had become aware of the dreams one night when she heard him shouting from across the quad while he was sleeping. She didn't know what the dreams were about but she knew that they made him very sad, she looked at Kurumu who was hovering beside her while recovering from entering the dream Tsukune just had.  
"Well?" Moka asked the deminuitive succubus, and the blue-haired girl sobbed and rubbed her eyes while trying to explain what she saw in Tsukune's dreams.  
"H...He sees outer Moka's death...He sees it every night by the look of it...He hears her last words every night..." Kurumu started crying and hugged herself. Moka didn't experience her outer self's death because she was unconscious at the time but Omoto's death had had a profound effect on all of them.  
"How can we help him."  
"I don't know," Kurumu gave a last dry sob and sighed. "I can try and wipe the memory from his mind but if I make a mistake I could wipe out his entire memory."  
"That would not do." Moka replied, shaking her head, losing Tsukune was the last thing she wanted. "I think we should head of to bed and think of a plan." Kurumu nodded and flew of, while Moka quietly pried open Tsukune's window and slipped into the darkness that was his room. His senses were so dulled by his sadness that he didn't even sense the other vampire in his room. He walked out of the bathroom and fell onto his bed, and shortly afterwards she could hear his steady breathing. He had fallen asleep again. She slipped up to him and softly placed her hand on his forehead, she was going to try a trick her mother had always used on her to get rid of bad dreams. Succubi weren't the only Aiashi who could enter dreams, she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

'I love you too...' Moka opened her eyes and looked down at the scene in the bubble drifting in the sky below her, she just heard the faint voice of her outer self talking to Tsukune just before she died after the battle against Gyokuro.  
'Ever since the first moment I met you...' Tsukune was holding on to Omoto tightly while crying. 'I've loved you...' Her voice sounded faint and strained, like she was using the last of her powers to tell him how she felt about him.  
'I don't want to dissappear...' Omoto sobbed and looked at Tsukune, her face was bruised and blood was spilling out of her mouth, her eyes were growing foggy and dim. 'I want to stay here...' Tears were streaming down his face as she tried to focus her eyes on his face one last time. 'By your side forever and ever...' Ura felt her own tears starting to form in her eyes as Omoto's hand dropped of Tsukune's shoulder. 'Tsu..kune...' She sighed as the last of her life escaped through her lips, leaving him alone in the bubble. Moka closed her eyes again and when she reopened them she was outside his mind, just as he jerked awake from the last dream about Omoto's death. His tears had dried on his cheeks and his eyes were puffy from all the crying and lack of sleep. Moka sighed and waited, she had to know what he saw before she could interfere. Now that she did she could try and change the dream. There were two things she had to do, and she would do them when he fell asleep again.

It took almost an hour, but the restless young man finally found comfort in his blankets again and fell asleep at last. The moment his breathing became more regular Moka placed her hand on his forehead again and entered the dream again.  
'I love you too...' Moka spread her hands in front of her chest and focussed her yukai, sending a wave of energy out from where she was hanging above the bubble inside his dream. Time froze and Ura drifted down towards the two inside the bubble, she reached in and taking hold of the dream version of Omoto, she pulled her out of the bubble and Tsukune's arms. Omoto suddenly seemed to be in perfect health, looking around in total surprise. "Where am I?" She asked, a stunned look on her face.  
"You are a memory." Ura replied, crossing her arms across her chest. "Your inside a dream that Tsukune is having." Omoto looked excited and happy.  
"Tsukune is dreaming about me?!" She asked, clutching her hands to her chest in excitement.  
"Yes, but its not a good thing Omoto." Omoto's face fell and she looked at Ura.  
"Why not? All we have ever wanted was to be in his heart."  
"Yes," Ura agreed with a nod. "but all he dreams about is the day you died in his arms. I cannot become a more important part of his life if he is constantly reminded of the day you died."  
"I...I'm dead?" Omoto asked, looking pale.  
"You died in his arms on the day they tried to rescue us from Alucard and Gyokuro."  
"Fairy Tale?" Omoto asked vaguely and Ura nodded again. "So...how long has this been going on?"  
"Alucard was defeated almost three months ago. So I assume Tsukune has been having this dream since then." Omoto shook her head, small tears forming in her eyes.  
"I don't want him to suffer. I love him too much to see him suffer."  
"So help me...help me save him." Ura pleaded with the dream version of her former protector.  
"How?" Omoto asked. Her big green eyes had a determined look in them.  
"We must change the dream, and I think I know how." Omoto looked at her expectantly. "I must replace you in his dream."  
"But...He will have this dream again. If we change it once it will not work, we have to change it permanently." "That is why we are going to change you into me." Ura replied and she clenched her one fist in front of her waist, a wave of energy shot from her fist and engulfed Omoto. The light faded and Omoto was gone. In her place stood another Ura, She crossed her arms underneath her breasts and looked at the real Ura.  
"So...what do you want me to do?"

'I love you too...' Tsukune felt the sweat already starting to form on his brow as the dream took hold. He looked down at the figure he was holding in his arms and...stopped...In his arms laid the silver haired beauty that was the real Moka. She seemed in perfect health, no wounds, no injuries. Her eyes were crystal clear and flashing mischieviously. Red and liquid and beautiful. She looked at him as she lay in his arms, a small smirk forming on her lips as he looked down at her. She seemed to stretch while still being held by him and then her upper lip curled on the left corner of her mouth, revealing a small fang. He gasped at the clearly satisfied expression on her face and her smirk grew wider.  
"I love you too..." She smiled, her voice sounded like thousands of little bells ringing in his head.  
"Ever since the first moment I met you...I've loved you..." He was stunned...His nightmare was changing into a dream he had always had wished to be true.  
"I will never dissappear..." His head jerked up when he heard the words and she reached up and pulled him closer to her.  
"I will stay here, by your side, forever and ever." Tsukune's eyes jerked open in shock. He looked stunned by the new dream. Moka looked at him quietly from the shadows and smiled. The memory she had planted in that dream will repeat itself every time he starts having that dream, until he is cured from the horrible sadness of losing Omoto, and he finally aknowledges how much he loves Ura. She already knew how much he loved her. She saw it in his eyes when he dreamt of her just now. She will wait for him to heal, and while she waits, she will change. She was already aware that the changes were happening, she could feel it throughout her entire body. When they have both changed, she will tie him to her, and they will be by each other's sides...forever and ever. 


End file.
